


Let's Visit Lemur Island

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Children will be Children, Cyber Security, Gen, Hacking, Q Branch, Q Branch Minions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical day in Q Branch... for my minions who I know are reading.  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Visit Lemur Island

"So what are your choices to tour?"  9 am in the morning, Q wandered in front of their workstations hot cup of earl grey pressed to the side of his face, trying to stave off the headache already threatening to cause his left eye to implode.  He stopped to stare at huge array of monitors in front of him contemplating a detailed map of Washington DC including Capitol Hill, the White House and all the coordinates of the buildings and complexes under the designation of the Smithsonian Institute.  "Personally I could spend hours wandering through the Institution Archives." Q waved a hand in the air motioning at the workstations behind him, never turning around.  

  
"I would love to see the Renwick Gallery, but it's closed for renovation at the moment." R offered stepping up next to the Quartermaster to watch the morphing visuals on the monitors.     
  
"What about the American History Museum?  A voice called out from half way back in the room. "They've an American Flag there on display that is made out of 156,000 Lego blocks."   
  
"Only you, Kyle would love to see something made out of Lego blocks." Q smirked setting down his tea, he grabbed up his keyboard, perching on the end of his workstation.  "Double check the coding here, Jacob."  Q pointed at a block of code in a script that appeared on one of the monitors.  "Keep it at least 2 blocks away from the perimeter of the National Zoo.  I want there to be absolutely no possibility that we will be disrupting things at the Zoo.  Can't have large cats, elephants or bison roaming the city, can we?"   
  
"Does that mean we can't visit the zoo today?" A soft female voice commented from someplace off to his right.    
  
"Not on this run, Sarah,"  Q commented as he flipped through screens, finally landing on what he was searching.  "Although when we do, let's take an extra special tour of Lemur Island."    


"Could we at least keep the Panda Cam up on one of the feeds?  They're so cute."  
  
"The Natural History Museum.  It has an amazing exhibit on ancient Egypt called the Eternal Life of Ancient Egypt" Theo offered.      
  
"It's a permanent exhibit.  We can tour it anytime.” He wiggled a couple of fingers up under his glasses now pressing in his left eye which had shifted from trying to implode to now trying to explode and make its escape.  “Let's try for something that is only there on a limited time basis to tour."   Q jumped down from where he had perched on top of his workstation and wandered closer to the monitors to look at a string of code that he followed with a long slender finger.     
  
"Are you sure this is... Ummm... A wise thing to do, Q?"  R always being the voice of reason in Q's ear.    
  
"It's alright R.  Honestly." He looked out over his team engrossed in the assignments.  "We won't even be noticed.  I've made sure it will appear as just a minor blip in their systems in the middle of the night.  Completely covering our tracks."   This would be a good practice run for this group that had been placed together.  See how well the meshed, blended their skills together.  "And if we are compromised, well...  it won't be the first time I've had to make apologies to the U.S. Government. And... probably not the last." Q sighed and rubbed at both eyes underneath his glasses.     
A fresh steaming cuppa suddenly appeared at his right elbow out of nowhere that    
he immediately pressed against his face again. 

"Alright people,  let's make the entire Smithsonian entity go black for 5 minutes.  And  remember, avoid the zoo." He cautioned Quartermaster voice demanding. "Can't have 300 species of wildlife making their home on the lawn of the White House. I doubt the presidential dog would appreciate the company..."  

That brought a snicker from the back of the room.    

"Alright. Let's initiate this outing.  On my mark.   3... 2... 1..."   


"Awwww look at the baby Panda..."

  
  



End file.
